


Mister Potter

by blithelybonny



Series: You Are the One [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Control, dom!draco, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithelybonny/pseuds/blithelybonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At dinner with the Malfoys, Harry proves to Draco that he can hold off coming, just like a good boy should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mister Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the inaugural "Behind the Door" fest at [HP Solemnly Sworn](http://hpsolemnlysworn.livejournal.com/) on LJ. Many thanks to the mods and fellow fest participants!
> 
> The Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic/Warner Brothers. I am not making any profit off this work of fanfiction.

Harry holds himself rigid, straining with the effort of not coming. The meal is barely half-over, and he thinks that this time he may have made a terrible mistake.

\-- --- --- --

“I don’t think you can do it without the cock ring, _Harry_. I know how much you like to come … I know how easy it is for you to lose control when I say your name.”

Draco’s hands skimmed lightly over Harry’s bare torso, fluttering over his abdomen and teasing in the trail of dark hair that beckoned lower. Harry inhaled shakily; Draco was right, of course, he was always right, but Harry knew he could do this. He knew he could be the perfect little guest, and Lucius and Narcissa wouldn’t suspect anything was amiss even as he and Draco played right there at the dinner table before their cold gray eyes.

“Please,” Harry said, “trust me. I’ll do it. I’ll be so good.”

“I don’t know.” Draco’s voice was low and even in a way that sent shivers through Harry, like it always did. It was a dangerous tone that all but ensured the difficulty that lay ahead, but Harry knew he could do it. “Of course, you’re always such a good boy when we visit my parents, but do you really think you can control yourself?”

Harry nodded and sucked in a breath, as Draco pressed close and nuzzled against his neck. Words failed, however, when Draco’s hand slid between their flush bodies and slipped between his arse cheeks. He let out a low moan, and Draco drifted an oil-slick finger over the tight ring of muscle.

“You’re not exactly giving me hope that you’ll be able to do this,” Draco murmured, breath ghosting over Harry’s neck, and Harry could just feel him grin at the shiver that wracked Harry when Draco’s finger breached him. He began to pump his finger in and out, letting it curl to brush against Harry’s prostate, teasing.

Harry bit down on his tongue to quell another moan; he could keep control and prove to Draco what a good pet he could be. “Please, Draco, I can do it,” he insisted, even as Draco slipped a second finger inside him. “I can be so, so good. You can trust me.”

Draco hummed low in the back of his throat, and the sound reverberated against Harry’s skin. He pulled his fingers out, and Harry mourned the loss of contact only briefly until: “ _Accio_ arse plug!”

\-- --- --- --

He’s begging for it mentally, recognizing the odd sensation that indicates Draco’s pressing on his mind, using Legilimency to read his thoughts. He needs to come, and he needs to come now, but dessert hasn’t yet been served, and he knows that Draco doesn’t dare leave the table before Lucius excuses him.

\-- --- --- --

When the relationship began, Harry hadn’t had any idea about Draco’s predilection for dominance, but it had worked out better than he’d ever expected. Out in the world, Harry was the leader, the hero, the Auror; he caught Dark Wizards with his wand tied behind his back and gave interviews to the press about how rewarding it was to be doing such good in the world. But at home, in the privacy of their bedroom, he didn’t have to be in charge. He didn’t have to be the hero or the legend. He was simply Harry, Draco Malfoy’s pet. He did as he was told, and he was rewarded for his good behavior.

And when Harry had been nervous about his first dinner at Malfoy Manor with Lucius and Narcissa, Draco had provided the perfect way to deal with the stress and nerves.

With a plug up his arse that was Charmed to vibrate every time Draco said his name and a cock ring wrapped snugly around his prick, Harry was not allowed to come until Draco gave him permission -- usually with a round of vigorous sex in one of the spare bedrooms immediately after the post-dinner drink was served in the formal sitting room.

Harry quickly realized that the spare bedrooms in Malfoy Manor were without a doubt some of his favorite places on earth. He thought he’d never want to spend a second in that horrible place ever again after what had happened during the War, but what happened in those bedrooms was almost sacred, in a way. It was their own private little space, and in that space, he could feel comfortable in a way he’d almost never felt before.

It was shocking, really, that Draco Malfoy was the one to bring out the happiness that Harry had always felt eluded him -- Draco Malfoy who, with nothing but the barest touch or a whisper in his ear, could make Harry feel like he was the only person in the world that mattered in a way that had nothing at all to do with being the Boy Who Lived Twice.

As Draco pushed the arse plug into Harry’s tight but ready hole and whispered ‘ _Mister Potter_ ’ in his ear, Harry shuddered. It was new, but no less exciting. And he was going to be ever so good.

\-- --- --- --

A full-body shiver wracks Harry when Lucius asks _Mister Potter_ if he’d like a second glass of brandy, and he feels Draco’s warm, comforting hand on his thigh. He settles; he can hold on a bit longer.

\-- --- --- --

Harry loved it when Draco gave him a challenge, and after the first ten minutes, he understood why Draco chose ‘Mister Potter’ instead of ‘Harry’ like he usually did. Because despite the fact that he and Draco had been an exclusive couple for nearly a year, Lucius and Narcissa were both so proper that neither seemed capable of calling him by his first name.

“Mister Potter, we read your interview with the _Daily Prophet_ this morning,” said Narcissa, delicately spearing a piece of asparagus and bringing it to her lips.

“Yes, it was quite fascinating, Mister Potter,” continued Lucius, reaching for his crystal wine goblet. “One wonders how you make time at all for your charity work when you’re so focused on your duties as an Auror.”

His tone dripped with disdain, but Harry barely heard it. As it was meant to do, the plug vibrated upon both Narcissa and Lucius’s use of his name, sending a thrill of pleasure through his body. Harry kept his eyes locked on Draco, and a second thrill shot through him seeing the quirk of Draco’s brow and the slight smirk on his lips. He could see that Draco was proud of him.

Harry thought that perhaps this was Draco’s favorite way to play. He always seemed to reward Harry the most after a night at Malfoy Manor. It seemed to satisfy him in a deep, meaningful way, and when Draco took care of him after, Harry felt how much Draco loved him that much more.

“You seem a bit flushed, Mister Potter. Shall I have Blinky cast a cooling charm?” Narcissa asked casually.

Harry bit down on his lower lip, quelling an amused smile, even as the jolt of pleasure wended through his body. “No, I’m quite all right, thank you,” he replied, barely managing not to beam with pleasure at the nod of approval Draco tipped him.

\-- --- --- --

Harry’s thighs quiver and a whimper of need escapes his lips, as Draco slides a hand down the flat plane of his back.

“You did so well, Harry. So, so well. I’m proud of you,” Draco says and carefully pulls the plug from Harry’s arse. “And now, you can come … _Mister Potter_.”

A low moan tears itself from Harry’s throat, and he comes hard, at last.


End file.
